1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of accessories for carrying and holding eyeglasses.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Many individuals use eyeglasses on a daily basis. In some cases, the eyeglasses may be prescription eyeglasses that are required for daily tasks or reading eyeglasses that are only occasionally required. In other cases, the eyeglasses can be sunglasses that are only used while driving or while otherwise exposed to bright sun. Similarly, safety glasses used in industrial, laboratory, or medical applications may only be used while actual work is being performed, and then may otherwise be removed. One will understand that in many cases an individual may wish to remove his or her eyeglasses and temporarily store the eyeglasses in a safe place that is easily accessible. Many conventional systems for temporarily storing eyeglasses require the eyeglasses to be placed within a container. Once placed within a container, however, the eyeglasses and container are often placed within a bag, which can make the container and eyeglasses difficult to find and easily access later.
Accordingly, there are a number of problems in the art relating to temporarily storing eyeglasses in a safe place.